The Sex
by roundround
Summary: To save Vongola Primo, Tsuna has only one option - to make love with him. G27


**The Sex**

Tsuna wondered for the millionth time why he was doing this as he gazed down to the Vongola Primo, who was too, watching him with a most amused expression on his beautiful features. He froze instinctively again, as Giotto's face seem to enlarge before him. Giotto was lying on the bed, and Tsuna was on top of him, two hands supporting himself in a suggestively close position.

"Tsuna?" Giotto urged quietly. He can feel his concentration slipping away as he felt his fingers shifted to mist again. There's no time left. No time. Tsuna must do it now – or Primo disappears.

Tsuna's brain seem to get hold of that information too, as he took a deep breath, and murmured.

"I-Ittadakimasu."

Giotto nearly laughed as Tsuna's face went red with embarrassment. He really didn't know what's appropriate to say in this situation, and Giotto's lips seem very yummy to him – so he said it without thinking. Giotto looked very gentle and his features seem to soften at the sight of the blushing Tsuna.

"Maybe it's too hard for you?" Giotto suggested, "Maybe you would of course like to present yourself to the girl of your dreams as a virgin?" A dark look passed Giotto's face very quickly, and he pretended that he did not mind at all by carefully mentioning, "The – Sasagawa Kyoko?"

Tsuna went even redder if possible, and found himself not even sparing the slightest thought about her. She might have been an idol and the one he was having a crush on, but it seemed to be decades ago. Things had changed dramatically this night.

He must have sex with Giotto to save him.

He had tried to make up sorts of reasons to convince himself to do it, like he was the one who stopped Giotto's revival, and how he should carry Ninth's will on, but he found himself no need convincing the slightest.

He wanted to do it.

Wanted.

Not forced.

Tsuna's eyes met Giotto's again, and he was astounded at how pure the golden pools were. He inched for a closer look, desiring a nearer contact, and without thinking, placed his lips on Giotto's.

A bright flame lightened both their bodies. Giotto's eyes were exceedingly gentle as he felt life source slowly flow in. The flames came very slow and unsteady, as Giotto's tongue danced with Tsuna's tongue. He felt himself solidifying slowly, and by the end of the kiss when Tsuna pulled back to breathe with a crimson red face, he mustered enough energy to push Tsuna against the bed and locked him in another fierce kiss.

Tsuna's gasp died in his lips, unable to do anything except respond to Giotto wildly, willingly submitting himself being crushed and cradled by Giotto. Desire pumped through his veins, urging him to kiss deeper, to contact more, and to do more. Tsuna's hands wrapped around Giotto's body tightly as he suppressed a moan. Giotto had lightened the flame of desire in him.

Giotto traced Tsuna's lips thoroughly and gently with his tongue before pulling back and grinned.

"Well?"

Tsuna responded with pinning Giotto to the bed and found himself affectionately sucking on Giotto's slender neck. Giotto's eyes lighted with desire, as his hands found its way to Tsuna's pajamas and were tugging them off. Trembling with excitement and a wild violence, Giotto ripped off Tsuna's pajamas and Tsuna pulled up, startled.

Giotto laughed musically, "Relax. I couldn't control myself with you so cute and innocent."

A pretty pink flushed Tsuna's cheeks. He was now naked except for his boxers, and Giotto was totally dressed up. He reached up and started to tug Giotto's cape off, and Giotto unbuttoned his own shirt. The cape fell off the bed and his shirt was thrown aside. Tsuna slid Giotto's pants off to reveal his boxers, and with a childish grin Tsuna announced.

"We are both wearing only boxers!"

Giotto was watching him silently, a look of utmost love and affection in his mesmerizing pools of golden. He had always watched him silently, residing in the ring, sharing his thoughts unconsciously, and finally finding himself falling in love with the Vongola Decimo. Love. It came so easily to Giotto as he watched Tsuna. How can anyone not to love him?

Tsuna noticed his intense gaze and blinked innocently with the blush still present on his cheeks. It should be just a procedure, a must-do ritual, but somehow both of them were enjoying this more than normal should be. Why?

He was confused by his feelings.

Giotto wasted no time as he leaned over to kiss Tsuna again. This time, Tsuna can clearly feel the nakedness of Giotto's chest against his. His solid flesh and his warmth made contact with Tsuna's body, sending a tremble down Tsuna's frame. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Giotto's neck and responded passionately. Their tongues were dancing, clashing and swirling. Tsuna felt a hot sensation down his stomach as he unconsciously wrapped his legs around Giotto's torso; wanting for something more that even himself did not understand.

Giotto moaned lowly as he felt Tsuna pressing closer. He can already feel his boxers tightened in anticipation and desire. Although they're bound to proceed to the next stage, he still felt slightly embarrassed when Vongola Decimo let out a stifled gasp against his lips and pulled away to look down.

"Tsuna." He breathed into his ear sexily, trying to shift his attention. That seemed to work, because Tsuna looked up and blushed at the sight of him. His erection still pressed against Tsuna, rock hard, and there's no way stopping this burning desire.

They're both enveloped in bright orange flames, looking as pure and innocent yet devilishly sexy as the flames transfer continued slowly and unsteadily. It's still not enough to completely stabilize Vongola Primo to complete his solid state.

Giotto's lips trailed down to Tsuna's neck slowly, painfully making its way down past his chest, his stomach, and finally pausing in front of his boxers. Clearly it's not only him who had felt the pleasure. Giotto looked up to Tsuna's flushed face, and with a nod Tsuna shyly permitted his next action.

Giotto bit on Tsuna's boxers, pulling it down slowly, and Tsuna shivered with the exposed skin. He closed his eyes in pure embarrassment to avoid looking at Giotto, but Giotto merely let out a suppressed moan. Tsuna looked damn _cute_ and _innocent_.

Hot mouth worked its way on Tsuna's erection. Tsuna trembled wildly and moaned in pleasure. Giotto was taking this painfully slow, despite the process could be fast and simple. But Tsuna wanted it too, and Giotto would not give him a chance to back out once he knew.

Tsuna grasped the sheets tightly, feeling the lust inside him stirred with every move Giotto's mouth made. Hot sensation started to build inside him, as he pant, aroused in every way. He moved with the rhythm Giotto produced, unable to restrain the string of moans that escaped his mouth.

Giotto couldn't stop himself once he got the taste of it. It's too much, too unbearable, as he vigorously worked on Tsuna. Tsuna's moans were arousing him more than he ever expected, as he felt a fierce need of plunging himself deep into Tsuna. Now. Right now.

"I – I can't –" Tsuna whimpered, his body trembling with the coming climax, "Giotto!"

Giotto pulled away in time to witness the spray of white semen out and to his face. His face and chest were sprayed by the whiteness, creating an abnormally sexy scene that seemed to take every breath out of Tsuna.

It's obscene, yet he thought it was sexy. He must be going nuts.

Giotto, as though as reading his very mind, smiled in a breathtaking way and gazed intently at Tsuna. Tsuna finally realized that Giotto was already positioning himself, only to wait for Tsuna to be ready.

Tsuna felt hotness spread throughout his face, as he slowly flipped over and faced the bed, his back to Giotto. He felt Giotto's arms wrapped around his waist, in a protective embrace, and he heard him whispered lowly into his ears.

"I love you."

Tsuna was thrown into another wild world with sensual pleasure and desire. As Giotto entered him, so powerfully that his presence made him moan, a bright flame, stronger and brighter than ever, shone vibrantly out of their skins. Giotto felt a delicious, strong power rush into him, restoring him rapidly as Tsuna slumped on the bed, weakened. Tsuna was trembling with pleasure, and drained with the power transfer.

Giotto slammed into Tsuna again and again, unable to restrain himself. Tsuna was too good, too delicious, and too innocent. His blush, his moans, his trembles only made Giotto more pumped up, as his movements became stronger and quicker. Obscene sounds of water lapping and their flesh clashing together were mixed with Tsuna's moan and Giotto's groan.

"Giotto!" Tsuna gasped wildly, "Giotto – ahh – I –"

"I know –" Giotto gritted his teeth, feeling himself tightening, "Tsuna!"

And the world of desire exploded with the final moans of both Vongola bosses.

* * *

A/N: This is the seventh chapter of my story, The Prophecy. I posted it separately because it's rated M. To know the whole story, go to my other story! Btw, if this is bad, FORGIVE ME! I never wrote a lemon scene before… Tried my best though. T^T Please, please R&R!


End file.
